dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Two BFF's Greatest Adventures
Two BFF's Greatest Adventures is a live-action sitcom. It centers around two teenage girls, Sal and Anna, who are having a lot of adventures because of their close friendship. The show consists of one season, with 30 episodes, and it aired from 1997 to 1998. Cast * Britney Spears as Sal Wilson * Christina Aguilera as Anna Mackney * Shawn Ashmore as Paul Stewart * Jason Earles as Danny Mackney * Andrew James Trauth as Jervis Wilson Episodes 01. The Beginning of a Friendship Airdate: January 10, 1997 Prod. Code: 101 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: There's a new girl in town, Sal Wilson, who searches for a best friend. She eventually makes friends with Anna Mackney. The girls, however, begin to fight and cut their friendship off. When Anna gets in trouble with a bully and Sal rescues her, the girls become friends again. Meanwhile, Sal and Anna's respective brothers, Jervis and Danny, also become friends and get interested in new video games. 02. Trip Around The World Airdate: January 17, 1997 Prod Code: 103 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: Sal and Anna wish to go to London for two weeks and they go with their parents, Danny, Jervis and Paul. However, they're late for the plane, so they have to take different transports, like train, bus, etc. 03. Surprise Birthday Party Airdate: January 24, 1997 Prod. Code: 102 Director: Adam Weissmann Plot: Anna's mother plans a surprise 15th birthday party for Anna. Sal arranges to help, but she is unaware that Anna hates the childish and embarrassing parties. Realizing her mistake, Sal makes up with Anna and decides to have the right party for her. 04. A Movie Premiere Airdate: February 7, 1997 Prod. Code: 105 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal and Anna wish to go to the movie premiere that starred their favorite actor. However, Anna gets grounded for bad grades and is forbidden to go to the premiere. Sal tries to help Anna leave the house for the premiere without her mother finding out. Meanwhile, Paul gives Danny an advice about impressing the girl that he has a crush on. 05. Sleepover Party Airdate: February 21, 1997 Prod. Code: 104 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Anna decides to have a sleepover party and invites Sal, who's happy because it is her first sleepover. When Danny and Jervis are banned from the party, they plan to sneak there and pick up some girls there, much to Sal and Anna's dismay. 06. How We Can Handle One Day Without Being Together? Airdate: February 28, 1997 Prod. Code: 106 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal and Anna spend so much time together as friends. When Paul asks if they can stay apart for just one day, the girls decide to stay apart for one day which proves to be difficult for them. Meanwhile, Danny decides to help Jervis become the "real" man. 07. Election Airdate: March 14, 1997 Prod. Code: 107 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal agrees to help Anna become the student body president. Sal finds out that Anna has a very tough competition. Meanwhile, Paul and Danny fight over one last ticket for the football match. 08. Babysitters! Airdate: April 4, 1997 Prod. Code: 108 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: When Mr and Mrs. Adkins leave with Sal's father and Anna's mother to the crystal exhibition for one day, Sal and Anna reluctantly agree to babysit the Adkins' two little sons, who have "behavior issues". Meanwhile, Danny bets Paul that he'll win the skateboarding competition. 09. Friendship Ruined Because of a Bad Hair Day? Airdate: April 11, 1997 Prod. Code: 109 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Anna has a bad hairdo and Sal makes fun of it. Anna gets angry and this makes the girls fight. The girls later make up when Sal apologizes for making fun of Anna's hair. Meanwhile, Jervis befriends a cat that he saved earlier, but has to find its owner. 10. Quizzes and Departures Airdate: April 25, 1997 Prod. Code: 110 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: Sal accidentally takes a part in a game show and wins, but as a prize, she has to go to New York City. In the end, Sal decides to stay in Los Angeles because she doesn't want to leave Anna behind. Meanwhile, Jervis believes that he saw an UFO. 11. Sal's Crush Airdate: May 23, 1997 Prod. Code: 111 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: Sal gets a crush on a new boy in school, Tony, and they quickly begin to hang out with each other, making Anna feel left out. In the end, Sal finds out that Tony is cheating on her with another girl and breaks up with him, resuming her friendship with Anna. Meanwhile, Danny and Jervis get a crush in a one girl and fight for her, only to find out that she already has a boyfriend. 12. Video-Mania! Airdate: May 30, 1997 Prod. Code: 112 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Danny reveals to everyone that he can pursue a profession in rapping. Sal, Anna, Paul and Jervis decide to help him make a video. However, they're unable to work together, upsetting Danny. Sal, Anna, Paul and Jervis work together and help Danny make the video, which is very successful. 13. Welcome to New School Airdate: June 6, 1997 Prod. Code: 113 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Sal finds out that she has Fs on her report card and she's sent to the boarding school in Texas. Anna, not wanting to lose her best friend, follows her. In the end, Sal finds out that there has been a mix-up and she has As and Bs, so she can return to Los Angeles and still be friends with Anna. Meanwhile, Paul and Danny accidentally sign to the spelling bee. 14. Secret Code Airdate: June 13, 1997 Prod. Code: 114 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: A spy working for government drops a message that goes into Sal and Anna's hands. Sal and Anna see that the message has a secret code, so they decide to find out. However, they're busted by the government as uncovering the code may reveal the secret of the government. 15. Cheaters! Airdate: June 20, 1997 Prod. Code: 116 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal finds out that Anna has cheated on a math test and tells her that it's wrong. Sal soon gets paranoid as she can't stop thinking about Anna and this results her in cheating on a history test... In the end, Sal and Anna make up and promise to not try to cheat again. Meanwhile, Paul, Danny and Jervis do some exercises to be as strong as Arnold Schwarzeneger. 16. Romeo & Juliet Airdate: June 27, 1997 Prod. Code: 118 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: The school organizes a play based on Romeo & Juliet. Sal gets a part to play Juliet, while Paul gets a part to play Romeo. During rehearsals, Sal finds out that she has a crush on Paul and tries to avoid him, making him confused. During the play, Sal and Paul decide to stay friends. Meanwhile, Jervis gets sick and Danny takes care of him. 17. Childhood Memories Airdate: July 4, 1997 Prod. Code: 119 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Anna comes over while Sal is still in the store. While helping cleaning the attic, Anna accidentally uncovers some of Sal's childhood memories and finds out that she did have an another best friend before coming to Los Angeles. Anna gets angry at Sal for keeping this from her. In the end, Sal apologizes and the girls promise to stop keeping secrets from each other. Meanwhile, Paul teaches Danny acting like a gentleman to impress a girl. 18. Write the Song and... Become Popular! Airdate: July 18, 1997 Prod. Code: 121 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal and Anna write and sing a song, and decide to keep it for themselves. However, one of their classmates catches them rehearsing to the whole song and downloads it, so everyone can hear the song. Sal and Anna become popular in school. Anna is happy because she wanted to live a popular life, while Sal says that the fame will get into their heads. In the end, the same classmate downloads Danny's rap song and Sal and Anna's 15 minutes of fame are over. Meanwhile, Jervis is training for the skateboarding competition, but breaks his leg. 19. Birthday Trip to Arizona Airdate: August 8, 1997 Prod. Code: 115 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: Anna and Sal's family decide to take Sal to Arizona for her 15th birthday. While in Arizona, Sal and Anna have troubles with donkeys, end up getting lost in the canyon and get nearly harmed by the bear. In the end, after all the adventures and returning safely, Sal says that this was her best birthday ever. Meanwhile, Jervis bets Danny that he can swim the Colorado river through the whole Grand Canyon. 20. Shopping Race Airdate: August 15, 1997 Prod. Code: 120 Director: Rich Correll Plot: The annoying popular girl at school, Lucy, challenges Anna to a mall race to see who can buy more faster than anyone else. However, Anna gets grounded, so she asks Sal to replace her in the race. In the end, Miriam wins the race, but Sal uncovers that Miriam was cheating. So, Miriam got disqualified and Sal wins the race. Meanwhile, Danny and Jervis see a black stain on a wall and think that it's a slime that will soon turn into a monster and eat the world, only to find that Sal accidentally spilled the paint on the wall while doing a painting for school. 21. How To Get Back Home? Airdate: August 22, 1997 Prod. Code: 117 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: When Sal and Anna are late for train to return home from their ski trip, they try to do their best to get back home. Meanwhile, Danny and Jervis decide to have a party with Sal and Anna gone. 22. Dancing Competition Airdate: September 5, 1997 Prod. Code: 123 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: A new episode of the show called Dance! Dance! Dance! will be broadcast from Sal and Anna's school. Sal and Anna decide to participate in the show, but unfortunately, Anna breaks her leg a day before the show... Meanwhile, Paul also has health issues: he has a sore throat, but he has to sing an anthem during the school assembly. 23. Confront The Fear! Airdate: September 19, 1997 Prod. Code: 128 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal finds out that she is failing gym class as she's unable to climb. Sal confesses to Anna that she's failing gym class because she has a fear of heights. Anna tries to help Sal confront the fear, but fails. Soon, Jervis gets stuck in a tree and Sal confronts her fear to save him. Meanwhile, Paul and Danny believe that they'll have a good luck after finding two four-leaf clovers. 24. A Big Fight Airdate: October 24, 1997 Prod. Code: 124 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: While Sal and Anna are playing chess, Jervis unknowingly interrupts and sabotages their game while focusing on playing a new game, allowing Sal to win. Anna gets angry and the girls begin to fight. Paul, Danny and Jervis try to make them up, but are unsuccessful. When Jervis explains that he ruined the girls' friendship, Sal and Anna make up. 25. Halloween Airdate: October 31, 1997 Prod. Code: 122 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Sal and Anna plan a skit for the skit show on the Halloween fair. However, they are sidetracked when they're asked to babysit Mrs. Rollins' spoiled son, Timmy. Meanwhile, Paul tries to find something scarier in himself, so he can do the scary skit perfectly. 26. Partner-Mania! Airdate: November 7, 1997 Prod. Code: 127 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal hopes to have Anna as her partner for the science fair, but Anna chooses Paul as her partner. Sal has no choice, but to choose Tommy, who has a big crush on her, as her partner. Meanwhile, Danny decide to act responsible and nice to his mom when he feels that she prefers Sal over him. 27. Old Friend A... Music Star? Airdate: November 21, 1997 Prod. Code: 129 Director: Roger S. Christiansen Plot: Sal is a fan of a new teen pop sensation, Mandy Stylish. Anna confesses that before she met Sal, she was friends with Mandy before she moved out. Sal finds out that Mandy is coming to Los Angeles for a concert and tells Anna that this will be a chance for a reunion... Meanwhile, Paul, Danny and Jervis, who are Mandy's fans, fight over a one last T-shirt with Mandy's picture and autographs. 28. Merry Christmas Airdate: December 19, 1997 Prod. Code: 126 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: It's Christmas time. Sal and Anna are asked to do a Christmas play for the children in kindergarten. Meanwhile, Jervis tries to find a perfect Christmas present for his dad. 29. One-Year Anniversary Airdate: January 9, 1998 Prod. Code: 130 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal and Anna celebrate their one-year anniversary of their friendship and reminisce their old adventures as friends. Note: It's a flashback episode. Sal and Anna are the only characters who appear in this episode. The other characters appear in flashbacks. 30. Make My Mom And My Dad To Be Together Airdate: January 16, 1998 Prod. Code: 125 Director: Savage Steve Holland Plot: Sal sees that her father is upset because Sal's mother died. Anna sees that her mother is upset because she and Anna's father split up. After seeing each their parent acting nice to each other, Sal and Anna decide to make their each parent to be together with the other, so they can become sisters if they'll get married. Meanwhile, Paul and Jervis decide to act hip, so they can hang out with Danny more. Note: This is the series finale. Soundtrack The show's soundtrack has been released on October 25, 1997 by Walt Disney Records. It consists of eight songs. 01. We're BFFs! (Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera) (theme song) 02. Let's Have Fun, Fun, Fun! (Jason Earles) 03. Our Way (Britney Spears) 04. My Friend (Christina Aguilera) 05. La, La, La! (Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera) 06. Come On, Baby! ('N SYNC) 07. Be The One (Christina Aguilera and Nikki DeLoach) 08. I Like Friendships (Britney Spears)